MI SALVADOR
by alesandraa
Summary: LA HISTRIA DE AMOR DE NESSIE Y JAKE, EN ESTE CASO JAKE NO SERA EL PRIMER AMOR DE NESSIE PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO VAYAN A TENER ALGO PODRAN SALTAR TODOS LOS OBSTACULOS Y TENER SU HISTRIA DE AMOR?
1. PROLOGO

MI SALVADOR

QUE PASARIA SI JAKE NO ES EL PRIMER AMOR DE NESSIE

HABRIA OPORTUNIDAD DE ALGUN ROMANCE?

HABRA OBSTACULOS ?

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES SON DE STHEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO HICE LA HISTORIA

Y yo que pensaba que esta sensación no volvería en mucho tiempo  
Al menos después de aquello…  
No imaginaba que me volvería a sentir enamorado  
Después de lo que paso…Después del sufrimiento…

¿Y todo por que? Por vivir en fantasía,  
Por ser algo ingenuo…  
Por dejarme llevar por mi corazón  
Sin pensar en nada más.

Y ahora que estos sentimientos vuelven  
Me pregunto varias veces…  
¿Me dejare llevar otra vez?  
Me temo que la respuesta es si.

Como ignorar lo que uno siente dentro,  
Si intenta salir a gritos,  
¿Como decirle al corazón lo que es correcto?  
Cuando todo a tu alrededor pierde sentido.

Esa sensación se va haciendo más fuerte  
Poco a poco te llena de emociones  
Avanzando velozmente por tus venas  
Recorriendo cada rincón de tu alma.

¿Sabes a que me refiero?

Ahora mientras el río de emociones fluye  
Tratare de aprender de mis errores,  
¡Y Disfrutar cada momento  
Mientras este bello sentimiento dure…

_By__**eterno soñador**__ UN POEMA QUE ENCONTRE EN LA WEB JJAJA_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1: nuestra primera cita**_

**Mi salvador**

**Pov jake:**

**Capitulo 1: nuestra primera cita**

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde el día mas importante de mi vida el nacimiento de mi Nessie, la luz de mis ojos la razón de mi existencia, mi religión, mi mundo, mi todo.

Nessie había cambiado en estos 6 años ya no era mas la niña pequeña que se enfrento al ejercito de chupasangres.

Renesmee aparentaba unos 16 años y era la persona mas hermosa del mundo su tez era pálida también con esa madre y ese padre ja, sus cabellos del color cobrizo con unos hermosos rulos que le llegaban a mitad de la cintura sus ojos ahhhhh podría escribir un poema de 1000 hojas solamente hablando de sus hermosos ojos chocolates con esa mirada dulce y profunda, su sonrisa capaz de hacerme su esclavo con solo verla ,su cuerpo que ya no era el de una niña de 6 años era atlético y hermoso, pero lo que mas amaba de nessie era su dulzura, su simpatía en pocas palabras su belleza interior nessie era tan bella por dentro y por fuera.

A nessie le gustan los coches, recuerdo muy bien cuando tenía 1 año y medio pero aparentaba 5 que le gustaba verme reparar los coches a los 2 con la apariencia de 7 era mi asistente se sabía de memoria los nombres de todas las herramientas y todas las clases de autos ya que yo y rose se lo habíamos enseñado y ella investigaba en los libros que le regalábamos. a los 3 con apariencia de 10 nessie ya había reparado su primer auto fue un día que yo en mi taller ya estaba cansado entonces me quede dormido, cuando desperté nessie me despertó sonriente y sucia con grasa y las llaves del auto. yo la mire extrañado y las acepte mientras ella me decía que la pruebe y me explicaba lo que había hecho cuando probé el coche este funcionaba perfecto como nuevo. Y hoy con 6 años con apariencia de 16 renesmee sabe más que yo y rose juntos de coches, según Ed ella sabe tanto o más que un profesional pero no solamente sabía repararlos no no, ella sabía de autos su sueño era tener una Ferrari y una moto harley

Pero a renesmee también le gustaba la música tocaba el piano, la guitarra el violín la batería perfecto y cuando cantaba los Ángeles bajaban del cielo para oír su perfecta voz

Lamentablemente según bella nessie era adicta a la velocidad muchas veces se escapaba de su casa con la moto vieja de edward e iba a peligrosas carreras en donde morían muchos humanos, nessie siempre ganaba era una genio.

Hoy me encuentro con nessie a mi lado arreglando la jeep de emmett se veía tan sexy llena de grasa y con esa diminuta musculosa que dejaba ver su perfectos abdominales llenos de grasa y ese mini short y esas piernas ayyyyyyy me arme de valor y le pregunte a nessie si quería salir con migo

-nessie -pregunte

-si -me dijo mientas continuaba arreglando el motor

-me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo esta noche- pregunte nervioso

Renesmee dejo de arreglar el motor y me dijo

-es una cita-me dijo seria

-eh, si-dije

-perfecto-me dijo con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco

-a donde quieres ir-le pregunte tratando de disimular la alegría del momento

-al cine, yo invito las palomitas y las sodas -me dijo sonriendo

-no yo pago todo déjalo-dije, no le iba a dejar pagar soy un caballero

-no jake si no, no voy -me dijo fingiendo enojo

-pero renesmee- le dije

-pero nada Jacob-recalco la ultima palabra ya que no le gustaba que la llamara por su nombre


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: La cita.

-jake- grito seth en mi mente odiaba cuando hacia eso

-que quieres-le respondí con el mismo tono al ahora ex adolescente seth clearwater

-te estoy hablando hace aproximadamente media hora y tu lo único que dices es ahhh- dijo haciendo una muy mala imitación de mi voz

-perdona hermano es que hoy voy a tener mi primera cita con Nessie-dije acordándome de que era el hombre más feliz del universo por el solo hecho de que una diosa como ella haya aceptado tener una cita con un perro como yo

-jaja, Nessie la sigues llamando como una niña y ese cuerpazo no es de ninguna niña-dijo mi mejor amigo.

En ese momento una ola de ira me invadió por completo, hasta mi MEJOR AMIGO se fijaba en Nessie odiaba salir a la calle y ver como todos los adolescentes se derretían con solo verla pasar pero no eran solo adolescentes hombres de todas las edades los miraban, Incluso un día mientras pasábamos con Nessie frente a un grupo de turistas gay miraban con deseo a Nessie es mas llegue a escuchar que uno dijo

-con ella me hago heterosexual-le dijo a otro que respondió diciendo

-yo también-con una voz demasiado afeminada para ser considerada de un hombre

Pero yo no era el único que le molestaba la mirada de los hombres en MI niña Edward también lo hacia e incluso se ponía peor que yo ya que podía leer la mente de esos pervertidos.

Por eso siempre que Nessie salía a cualquier parte edward y yo la acompañábamos y cada vez que algún estupido decía algo de más o miraban algunas partes de su anatomía bastaba solo con un mirado de alguno de nosotros dos para que salgan corriendo. Se que esto puede sonar maniático e incluso loco pero nessie provocaba eso en mi.

-la próxima vez que vuelvas a hablar de nessie de esa manera ya no volverás a tener hijos –le dije señalando su órgano reproductor

-ayyy ni que fuera para tanto Jake-dijo tapándose ahí

Esa noche no pude dormir de los nervios di como un millón de vueltas en la cama e intente todos los métodos para dormir pero no pude parecía un niño que esperaba con ansias su primer viaje a disney World

Cuando amaneció no podía ver la hora de encontrarme con mi niña por lo que mire el reloj y eran las seis y veintitrés minutos y 40 segundos de la mañana maldición con nessie me reunía a las once y media por lo que tenia que esperar exactamente cuatro horas treinta y siete minutos y 20 segundos .Era la espera mas grande de mi vida mis ojos estaban fijos en el reloj de la cocina y escuchaba el toc toc toc numero 40 decidi hacer algo para matar el tiempo y empecé a andar de derecha a izquierda por todo la casa como preso después decidí hacerle el desayuno a billy y llevárselo a la cama y atenderlo como nunca lo había hecho y preguntándole si quería algo y la hora.

Mi viejo me miro con cara de seth cuando nessie le explicaba un problema de trigonometría y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como nunca antes lo había hecho el muy desgraciado se estaba riendo de mi nerviosismo por lo que puse mi peor cara de enojado y me dispuse a salir de la habitación de un portazo cuando mi padre que ya había terminado de reírse me dijo

-Espera hijo no te enojes, no es para tanto-dijo soltando una risita tonta que me puso peor de lo que estaba.

-Espera hijo no te enojes, no es para tanto jajaja –dije imitándolo

-Jacob Black creo haberte dicho varias veces que es de mala educación imitar a tus mayores-dijo con su vos de alfa

-si me lo dijiste pero es que detesto que te burles de mi y menos en la situación que estoy- dije

-ahh tienes razón hijo perdona si me reí de ti pero es que me encanta verte así de loco –me dijo

Yo solo sonreí

-y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta son las ocho en punto me dijo-sonriéndome

-gracias viejo-le dije

Empecé a buscar entre mis ropas algo que ponerme cuando descubrí que a pesar de que buscara y buscara no podía encontrar nada apto para una cita con una princesa como lo era mi nessie por lo que decidí llamar a una persona que era experta en esas cosas de la estuve por discar su numero alguien toco la puerta de mi casa y cuando la abrí mi salvadora vampiro estaba en la puerta con una bolsa de esas en la que se guardan los trajes y una sonrisa inmensa

-alice te amo eres mi salvación-dije alabándola

-jaja jake no es para tanto –me dijo y fingiendo modestia repito solo fingiéndola

-como sabias que necesitaba ropa no puedes ver mi futuro-le pregunte mientras miraba lo ropa que me había traído jean gastado con una elegante camisa y unas zapatillas que combinaban o eso creía ya que mi conocimiento de la moda era muy básico, pero había aumentado un montón desde que mi amiga vampiresa me llevaba de rehén a sus largas jornadas de compras

- no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que no tienes nada de ropa-dijo mientras se dirigía a mi habitación a velocidad vampirica

--escuche de parte de Alice

El pobre billy salio lo mas rápido que pudo de su cuarto con el corazón en la boca y Alice vino hacia mi temblando y con expresión de terror

-que pasa has tenido una visión nessie se encuentra bien, la llamare-dije agarrando mi celular.

Pero la vampiriza me lo quito de las manos y me dijo

-nunca antes en mi vida vi. Un clóset tan vació-dijo aun temblando-ni siquiera Bella en sus peores épocas –se dijo a sigo misma

-tienes que venir de compras conmigo con urgencias –me dijo iba a negarme pero después del favor que me había hecho de traerme la ropa me calle lo único que dije fue

-Esta bien pero recuerda que no puedo pagar ropa tan cara –le dije

Ella sonrió y vino hacia mi y paso un brazo por arriba de mis hombros y me dijo

-no te hagas problemas con eso tu amiga Alice te la regalara-me dijo

-no alice no puedo permitir que gastes el dinero de tu familia en mi ya bastante me dan a diario permitiéndome ver a ness-le dije

-jake ya eres de la familia hasta rose te quiere –me dijo-por lo tanto nuestro dinero es tu dinero me dijo

-gracias Alice le dije

-denada jaki ahora me voy tengo que ayudar a rose con su vestido de bodas –dijo

.OK-dije

Cuando Al se fue me fui a bañar y después me afeite me Labé los dientes otra vez y me cambie

Cuando mire el reloj eran las once y por lo tanto ya había llegado el momento de buscar a nessie para nuestra primera cita y el que podría ser el primer día junto a la razón de mi vida como algo más que unos simples amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: la cita

Mientras viajaba en mi moto pensaba todo lo que había vivido con Nessie hasta el momento sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras los primeros caprichos. Aún no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido mi niña.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen. Rose me abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio, a lo que respondí con una gran sonrisa y diciendo.

-se que me quieres barbi y sabes en el fondo de mi corazón pulgoso yo también te quiero-le dije

-ja iluso- me dijo pero pude ver como sonreía cuando fingí darme la vuelta.

-hola can- me dijo Emmett sonriendo y con la un juego de playstacion en la mano

-hola chupa-le respondí, como abreviación a chupasangres

-ja ja eyy quieres jugar -me dijo mostrándome un juego de football

-eh estoy esperando a Ne..

Pero no pude continuar hablando con el más fuerte de los Cullen ya que mis ojos, mi mente, mi corazón, mi mundo estaban en la diosa que se encontraba escaleras arriba había visto a mi Nessie mas hermosa que en ese preciso instante llevaba puesto un vestido floreado violeta que desde ahora es mi segundo color favorito después del primero que es el marrón chocolate que es el color de sus mágicos ojos. En su pelo llevaba una binchita del mismo color del vestido muy finita y el cabello lo tenía peinado lacio y con ondas a las puntas. Su maquillaje consistía de... Eh no se como se llaman esas cosas de chicas pero lo único que puedo decir es que sus ojos resaltaban. En los pies llevaba unos zapatos con tacos haciendo estilizar aun más su perfecta silueta y además llevaba un perfume floral que me volvía loco.

-Ja jaja cierra la boca can -dijo Emmett riéndose de mi cara y no me enoje ya que yo mismo me reiría de la cara de idiota que debo tener en este momento

Nessie solo sonrío disimuladamente mirando hacia abajo haciendo que mi cara de tarado sea mas pronunciada.

-hola nessie estas-le dije tratando de encontrar palabra que le hiciera justicia a su belleza

-deslumbrante -dije se que no le hacia justicia pero no podía pensar mucho que digamos con esa mujer enfrente mió

-tu también jake dijo-

-bueno, vamos le dije ofreciéndole mi mano

-si-dijo sonriendo y dándome su mano tan suave que hasta la cera me parecía áspera.

En todo el camino hablamos sobre las posibles películas que podríamos ver y trate de convencer sin éxito a Nessie de pagar todo yo con lo que ella contesto borrando su sonrisa y amagando a bajarse del auto en no hablábamos pensé en como hacer para que los chicos no se fijen en mi amada pero me di cuenta que era imposible al verla de nuevo

Cuando llegamos como buen caballero que soy le abrí la puerta a nessie para que pasara apenas lo hice todas las miradas masculinos se posaron en MI nessie, incluso un chico que estaba besando a su novia lo dejo de hacer para quedar mirando de manera embobada a MI cita su novia respondió arrastrándolo del lugar lo que le costo bastante ya que el chico parecía tener el everest en cada pie y su cara no dejaba de mirar a mi cita por lo que decida ponerme en el miedo y mirarlo feo el chico al verme se desconcentro a lo que su novia me respondió con una mirada de agradecimiento.

Mientras avanzábamos todos las miradas se posaban en Nessie y todos decían uhhhhhhhh que hermosa, lo que hacia que mes temblores aumentarán notablemente

Uno incluso se animo a silbarle varias veces a nessie pero con solo una mirada asesina basto para ponerlo en su maldito lugar.

-entonces vemos esa película de terror no-me dijo

-si obvió-dije tratando de disimular el enojo que me provocaron esos niñatos

-que te pasa jake-pregunto mi ángel guardián

-nada dije volviendo a sentirme feliz al redescribir que estaba con ella.

Después de haber comprado las entradas Nessie compro las palomitas y nos dirigimos a la sala número 4 a ver esa película que jamás olvidare.

Cuando le dimos los tickets al chico este se quedo como imbecil mirando a ness y tardo alrededor de 10 segundos en darnos nuestros anteojos para 3D y nuestra revistita.

Cuando nessie se puso los anteojos no pude evitar sonreír como un tarado al ver lo tierno que le quedaban esos anteojos. Yo me los pose recién cuando empezaron los trailer en 3D nessie estaba muy emocionada ya que era su primera película en 3D .

Yo ni siquiera supe de que se trataba la película de lo único que hice fue abrazar a nessie en los momentos de terror darle la mano y mirarlo embobado

-no me gusto el final - a ti me pregunto

-eh también -le dije mintiéndole ya que ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba la película

Después fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy elegante.

Después de pagar ayude a nessie a levantarse de su silla y la lleve a su casa. En el camino Nessie me hablo de la película con lo que yo solo respondí afirmando lo que ella decía ya que no tenia la mas mínima idea de que se trataba esa película.

Cuando llegamos a la imponentote mansión Cullen y después de abrir la puerta a nessie la acompañe hasta la puerta en lo que parecía la típica escena de película en la que el chico acompaña a la chica a la puerta de su casa y después la besa ansiaba tener su suerte pero no tenía el valor para besarla. Por lo que me dispuse a ir maldiciéndome internamente cuando sentí un pequeño gritito que provenía de la boca de ness, se iba a caer por lo que a una velocidad sobrehumana la agarre quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Me pareció raro que se cayera ya que ella siempre fue muy ágil a diferencia de Bella.

Estaba ocurriendo, la boca de Nessie se acercaba a la mía lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos mientras que yo no podía controlarme ya que mi boca se dirigía automáticamente a la suya.

Estaba a 9 milímetros, 8 milímetros, 7 milímetros, 6 milímetros, 5 milímetros, 4 milímetros, 3 milímetros,2 milímetros y entonces me prepare para el momento mas importante de mi existencia


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4: ALEJAMIENTO INVOLUNTARIO

Mi boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya cuando de repente.

-RENESMEEE CARLIE CULLEN SWAN ven para aquí yaaaaaaaaaa-grito Edward

Me aleje de su boca lo mas pronto qué pude para que no se diera cuenta, aunque era imposible el ya me leyó la mente.

-si ya lo se todo Jacob Black- me dijo, hace mucho que no me llamaba por mi nombre completo por eso me extraño que lo hiciera.

-tu, maldito chucho voy a asesinarte, es una bebe, es MI bebe-dijo enojado como nunca antes lo había estado ni cuando bese a bella se había puesto asi, Loco

-ah, ahora yo soy el loco cuando tu eres el que quiere besar a mi hija de 6 años –dijo gritando aún mas

-papá, no soy mas una niña –dijo Renesmee era la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar creí que se había quedado dura como yo en este momento.

-ya vete Jacob- me dijo Edward, Renesmee solo asintió tristemente

-bueno avísenme si algo sucede-dije

Me fui en mi forma lobuna hasta mi casa no sin antes sacarme la ropa alice me asesinaría si no la cuidaba.

Cuando llegue me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado el día de hoy hasta la llegada de Edward, estuve a punto de besar a nessie eso me hacia sonreír como idiota.

-jaJAja Jake pareces idiota-me dijo una vos conocida a mis espaldas

-solo lo vas a entender cuando te enamores Seth-dije aun sumido en mis pensamientos

-aleluya, gloria a Dios no me has agredido-dijo subiéndose a la mesa de te del living

-mueve tu peludo trasero de mi mesa-dije lo mas autoritario que pude

-ah, lo bueno dura poco –dijo bajándose y sentándose en un sillón

-esa sonrisa es por Nessie, no- dijo divertido

-la has besado –me pregunto

-no Edward se apareció justo cuando la iba a besar-le dije enojado

-jajaja pobre Edward-dijo mi amigo

-pobre Edward, pobre Edward, que parte de la estuve a punto de besar y el se metió no entendiste-dije

-lo entendí pero imagínate que quieres cuidar a tu hija y de pronto se aparece un horrible lobo peludo y gigante y te lo quiere sacar-debe ser horrible dijo negando

-jaja horrible lobo peludo gigante acaso no te has visto en el espejo-le dije

-yo tengo mi simpatía-me dijo

-yo también soy simpático-dije como quien sabe la cosa

Jajjajajjajaj si como no- dijo seth riéndose a más no poder

Le hubiera pegado si no fuera porque ella me llamó, pero no se porque sentía que no era bueno llámenlo instinto lobuno

-hola nessie-dije sonriendo al pronunciar jake

-hola jake-dijo una voz llorosa del otro lado del teléfono

Me alarme al escuchar su voz

-que sucede nessie necesitas que valla a tu casa –dije ya agarrando mis cosas de puro instinto

-no, Jake no me gustan las despedidas-me dijo

Esperen había dicho despedida?

-como despedida? Pregunte alarmado

-Jake mañana nos vamos de Forks para siempre-dijo aún llorando

-yo voy contigo-dije, sin duda la seguirás hasta el fin del mundo

-no, jake ese el problema nos vamos para alejarnos de toda la gente de Forks y eso lamentablemente te incluye a ti-me dijo con su voz cortado

Yo ya no podía hablar mi mundo se caía con su ida

-adiós jake hasta siempre-dijo triste

Toda la maldita noche me la pase pensando tirado en mi cama sin comer ni tomar nada solo pensando en ella y recordando los momentos vividos mientras veía nuestras fotos y mis malditas lagrimas caía sobre ellas.

A la mañana siguiente fui hasta la mansión Cullen solo para recordarla aún más.

Pero cuando llegue todos se subían a los autos para irse todos estaban tristes.

Cuando me vieron se acercaron de a uno para abrazarme incluso Rosalie

Cuando llego el momento de abrazar a Nessie lo hice con todas mis fuerzas ya que podía ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera después sin decir nada vi. Como se iba en el auto de sus padres mirando para atrás hacia mí y se llevaba con ella mi corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Mi salvador

Desde que me fui de forks y no pude ver mas a jake mi vida ya no tenía sentido apenas comía y si lo hacía era por que me obligaban a hacerlo pero por más que mi corazón aun seguía latiendo yo sentí que mi alma y mi ser lo deje en Forks con Jake.

Ya había pasado un año y 6 días y seguí a igual ya ni siquiera arreglaba coches ya que al hacerlo me recordaba a mi Jacob

Estaba viendo nuestras fotos y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla ya que sabía perfectamente que día era hoy, hoy era 8 de enero y por lo tanto el cumpleaños de Jake.

Y me apenaba tanto no estar a su lodo y que en lugar de mi haya otra.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando Alice entró a mi cuarto diciéndome que temeríamos visitas yo solo me levante y me puse la ropa que ella me dio con la misma actitud que había tenido desde ese aquel triste día.

Deberías cambiar la cara esta visita cambiara tu vida-me dijo

-jake viene –dije sonriendo por primera vez luego de un año y seis días

La cara de Alice me dijo que no por lo que volví a mi mundo de tristeza infinita

-espera, dijiste que cambiara mi vida a que te refieres .le pregunte a mi misteriosa tía

- hay mi hermosa y ansiosa renesmee- me dijo – que acaso no sabes esperar- me dijo con ese toque de misterio tan característico de ella.

Una hora después sonó el timbre por lo que baje de mi dormitorio que se había convertido en mi mundo.

Mis padres y todos estaban saludando a tres desconocidos que eran vampiros. Así perdí mi remota esperanza de que Alice me haya hecho una broma y Jake se encontrara saludando a mis padres

Hola soy Elizabeth – me dijo una chica muy bonita de piel blanca como todos los de nuestra especie me sorprendí al ver que sus ojos no eran rojos por lo que ella es una vegetariana como nosotros.

-Renesmee- le dije extendiole mi mano y una mueca que no se parecía nada a una sonrisa

- Yo soy mark, encantado –y un vampiro muy guapo de ojos iguales que la otra integrante de su clan y un pelo negro corto al estilo de los cincuenta.

- hola, un placer- le dije

Le di la mano al tercero sin fijarme en lo absoluto en el

-Un placer conocerla señorita Renesmee-Me dijo una vos masculina y dulce a la vez mientras me besaba la mano sutilmente.

Su voz me había hecho sentir bien pero nada comparado con el momento en que lo vi. me quede hipnotizada con su belleza única su cabello de un tono marrón claro peinado de modo elegante muy parecido al de mi padre, sus facciones eran eran la combinación perfecta entre los rasgos delicados y masculinos, sus ojos al pesar de ser los típicos de los vampiros vegetarianos tenias una belleza única para mi, creo que eso se debía a lo seductora que era su mirada y su sonrisa era perfecta al punto de que me hizo sonreír en serio como no lo había hecho ya hace mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás a pesar de no ser gigante como Emmett tenía lo que las mujeres consideramos el tamaño perfecto de músculos un nivel que no está ni entre alguien extremadamente delgado ni tampoco un chico que tomaba drogas para sus músculos eran perfectos tenía el tamaño perfecto para abrazarte lo sabia porque se le notaban sutilmente bajo esa chaqueta. Tenía una espalda ideal también era simplemente PERFECTO.

Al conectar nuestras miradas sentí una gran conexión hacia él de pronto todo ese mal que había sentido desde mi ida de Forks había desaparecido. De pronto entendí lo que me había dicho Alice El era mi salvación.


End file.
